


Bleeding Soul

by Apocraphex



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Orlando Bloom recieves phonecalls from a man - but he doesn't realize the danger until it's too late.Originally posted on AFF in 2005-04-19Posted here for archiving purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

*RING*

*RING*

*RI -- *

“Hello?” Orlando Bloom didn’t hear anything on the other line at first. Maybe the person hadn’t heard him answer? He repeated his word, but the silence remained.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he closed the call and placed the cordless phone on the livingroom table before heading back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

Orlando had an entire week of free time before he would have to go to Los Angeles to start shooting his next film. He was going to take a flight to England early the next morning, and spend the week just hanging with his friends and family like any other normal guy. A smile graced his thin lips; it would be great to finally be able to head back home to Canterbury! But first he was going to meet some other friend that was in town for the day. He would eat dinner with dear old Viggo Mortensen. Orlando’s smile grew into a wide grin as he thought fondly of the man; it had been so long since he last saw him!

He exited the bathroom to go and put some clothes on, when the phone rang again.

“Orlando?” a deep male voice asked.

Orli didn’t recognise the voice, “Who is this?”

No answer. He was about to close the call when a sound made him stop. The man was moaning on the other end! Realising that the man most likely jerked off, Orlando blushed.

“Dom? Is that you? Stop being such a jerk.”

The man said nothing, but his moans got louder. Orlando ended the call quickly and threw the phone away, as if it had burned him. Dom and the other hobbits had prank-called him before, but never to the degree that he was creeped out. Great, a psycho had gotten hold of his phone number!

He decided to change his number as soon as he got back from his vacation. Forgetting about the call, he made his way to the closets in the bedroom to get something to wear. He settled for worn light blue jeans and a black tight T-shirt. He got dressed and was just about to go out through the door when the phone rang again. He hesitated to answer, but as it could be an important call he decided to pick up the phone.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna fuck you, Orlando. I wanna make you scream when I cum in your tight little ass -- ”

Orlando’s chocolate eyes grew huge and he turned off the phone. He was shaking; his heart was beating so hard that it felt that it would break out of his body. He leaned back against a wall to calm himself down. Once he stopped shaking, he straightened himself up and looked at his wristwatch and was genuinely surprised to see that five minutes had passed. Not wanting to be late, he put his shoes on and locked the door to his flat before going down the stairs to the entrance to the building. He looked discreetly around him as he walked over to the garage building where he had his car.

**

The fancy restaurant that Viggo had chosen laid in the outskirts of New York City, so thankfully Orlando didn’t have to deal with any traffic chaos. He parked his car and walked into the building where he was met with soothing background music and the delicious scent of various sorts of food that made his stomach grumble. A beautiful lady in her thirties met him with a smile that he couldn’t help but return with a flirty one.

“Arthur Dent, I’m here with Mr. Crowley”, he said.

She looked on the guest list for the names, and then smiled up at the handsome young man.

“Right this way, sir.”

The lady led him to a table in the back where a familiar man waited. She left him by the table to go and fetch a menu. The man by the table grinned widely before standing up to embrace the younger man in a loving hug. He placed a friendly kiss in the top of Orlando’s head before the two of them sat down.

“It’s great to see you again, Vig”, Orlando said with a heartfelt smile.

The two friends chatted like two old gossip ladies. Orlando didn’t mention the phone calls, though. No need to worry his friend about that.

 

The clock had just passed nine when the two friends decided to head their own ways. Viggo needed to continue his way south, and Orlando had to finish packing his bags.

Orlando had a silly grin on his face, the type of grins that people have when they’ve just fallen in love. Viggo had that effect on the young man. He did have a crush on Viggo while they were filming together, but it didn’t turn out to be more than a strong friendship between them.

He parked his car and started to leave for the exit of the garage, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned his head to see what it was, but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He mentally shrugged and continued on his way. Without warning, he was tackled and fell hard onto the dirty ground. The air was knocked out of him, and before he could react a hard punch landed on his cheek.

His instincts made him fight back, kicking and throwing punches at whomever it was that had attacked him, but the person had the advantage of size and muscles. And before he knew it, the person placed a moist cloth over his nose and mouth, forcing him to breathe in some foul smell. His eyes widened in horror, as he looked up at the unknown man hovering above him.

 

tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

Kenneth Charles Johnson was a man that didn’t bring a lot of attention to himself. He was 46-years old, born and raised outside of New York, with blue eyes and very thin light brown hair that had started to recede. He was a bit overweight, but still had strong strong muscles after spending a few hours at his local gym every week. He worked as a computer engineer at a big company in the City and spent his weekends and holidays at his cabin in the silent and relaxing forest a few miles southwest of town. In other words, he was just like any other man. But things are not always as they seem.  
Despite being fun and outgoing with people, Kenneth always kept to himself. He didn’t really feel the need to spend time with other people after work hours.  
He had been very shy and lonely as a child, and hadn’t dared to ask a girl out on a date until he was 20 years old. The girl in question had just laughed at him and continued on her way. He got better luck after a few more years, when he was 28 he got his first girlfriend, Laura Becket, whom disappeared without a trace after a few months.  
People would never think that anything was out of the ordinary with Johnson. No one knew that when he was 40, he’d fallen for a 19-years old girl in the City and deciding that she would get all his love and attention he’d started to send her letters, made phone calls and followed her around. The girl, Annie Kyle, never told anyone about the harassment, and thus no one knew what happened to her that cold, rainy evening in October, when she was last seen.  
The same fate happened to a 16-year old boy a year later.  
And no one had ever suspected Kenneth Johnson.

**

Orlando winced as he slowly regained consciousness. His head hurt like hell, like it usually did when he suffered from hangovers. He didn’t remember going out partying the other night though. But then again, most of the times he was hung-over he didn’t remember most parts of the previous week at all.  
He wanted to put a hand to his forehead to rub away the ache, but his arms didn’t want to obey him. He cracked open an eye and looked around him, then opened both of the chocolate orbs in surprise to find his arms handcuffed to the headboard above him. But that wasn’t his headboard. His was white wood, with a classic yet nifty design carved into it. This one was black bars, seemingly perfect for tying people up to. When did he buy a new bed? He frowned as he noticed that this wasn’t in his room.  
The room was small and dark with no windows. The only source of light came from a small light bulb that hung from the ceiling. A metal door was placed on the other side of the room; the only thing that separated it from the bed was a small toilet and a sink placed by the foot-end of the bed. Orlando’s eyes travelled up to the ceiling, where he suddenly found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror above his bed.  
Shuddering with fear and repulsion of his surroundings, he slowly sat up on the bed. His head was spinning but he tried to ignore it in favour of his survival instincts, he had to get out of this place. He tried to pull his hands through the cuffs but to no avail. The metal wouldn’t budge and his wrists just ended up red and sore. He gritted his teeth in anger and was about to try again, when the door suddenly opened. Orlando watched with eyes wide with fear and anger as a man walked in, closing the door behind him with a bang. The man eyed him with a wicked-looking grin on his face. Orlando involuntary shuddered a bit under his gaze, he felt helpless with his hands useless behind his back but he wasn’t about to go down without a fight.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“My name is Kenneth. I suppose next you’re going to ask why you’re here?”  
Orlando just glared.  
The slightly overweight man took a step closer to the bed and Orlando couldn’t help himself but to jump backwards to try and get away from him. “Don’t you fuckin’ try to get any closer!”  
He cringed inwardly when he heard the panic in his own voice.  
’Keep calm, Orlando… you need to have a clear head!’  
Kenneth just chuckled at the sight and got onto the bed, only to have Orlando’s bare foot kick out towards his head. He blocked the kick with his strong arm before grabbing the offending foot and dragging it towards him, making Orlando fall down with a surprised yelp to lie on his back again. Holding one leg with his left hand and placing his knee over the younger man’s other leg to force it into submission, the thick fingers of his right hand slowly caressed their way up Orlando’s jeans until he reached the buttons, which he quickly undid. He let go of the legs in order to drag the jeans and boxers off of the handsome man before throwing them on the floor and grabbing the wildly kicking legs again to keep them from hitting their target. The hands roughly made their way up to Orlando’s thighs. Taking a hard grip on them and spread them wide to sit between them, he ignored the frantic screams and curses the other made as he leaned forward to claim Orlando’s mouth with his own.  
Orlando screamed into his mouth as he tried to bite the tongue that was so close within reach of his teeth. Kenneth leaned back up into a sitting position as he smirked down at his captive. He reached behind into the back pocket of his pants to pull out something. Orlando’s eyes went even wider when he saw the slightly rusted but still sharp-looking blade come towards him, towards his groin. He held his breath, tensed up and prayed to whatever deity there was that the man wouldn’t do what it looked like he was about to do.  
Satisfied with Orlando’s sudden submission, the man grinned and let the edge of the knife touch the fair skin, slowly drawing it upwards. The knife left a tingling sensation but it didn’t draw blood, and Orlando almost sighed with relief as it wasn’t placed by his crotch anymore. Instead, Kenneth cut off Orlando’s t-shirt so that the sweaty olive skin of his chest was revealed. Orlando closed his eyes in disgust as he felt the tip of the blade circling around one of his nipples while the man’s mouth descended upon the other one, biting and licking it.  
He couldn’t hold back a sob as he tried to make his voice work.  
“I-- I can give you money… I’ll give you everything you want, just let me go home…”  
“Everything I want?” Kenneth chuckled before biting down rather harshly on the nipple.  
Orlando was on the edge of panic.  
“Cars, houses… I swear I’ll get you anything you want and I won’t press charges, just let go of me!”  
Kenneth leaned back to look down him, and Orlando let out a held-in breath of relief.  
“Now… The thing is, Orlando…” Oh man, Orlando didn’t like the wicked sound of his voice. “I don’t want your money, or a brand new car, or even a fancy house. What I want…” He felt the knife lightly be dragged down his body towards his groin again. “…is your lovely little ass willing and ready for my cock, to hear you beg for me to take you hard.”  
Orlando wasn’t on the edge of panic anymore. He had long since passed that line. It wasn’t even a line anymore, but a small dot on the horizon, fading away with every frantic breath.  
He screamed in fury and tried to kick the man again, but the man had the advantage of a cool head and easily kept the younger man immobile with his weight. Kenneth let his eyes greedily roam over the actor’s body as he writhed on the bed but it didn’t take long before he got bored.  
Orlando saw something glint before his eyes for a short moment, then stilled as he felt a strange sort of pain on his left bicep. Kenneth held the knife in front of Orlando’s face as the younger turned his head to look down at the wound on his arm, shallow but still enough for it to bleed.  
“Next time I’ll find a more… sensitive place to cut you.”  
Orlando had no doubt that the man would hold true to his word, and he didn’t particularly feel like getting castrated. Despite his mind screaming at him to fight, his body lay motionless as Kenneth resumed licking and kissing him.

A hot mouth on his nipple, a tongue twirling around it, a sharp bite, fingers cruelly pinching the other one, the mouth travelling down his body to lick at his flat stomach and slender hips. None of this could bring the brunette to move.  
But he couldn’t hold back a gasp as Kenneth suddenly took him inside his mouth. His hips bucked automatically up to get more of the sweet sensation and Kenneth grinned with a twisted gleam in his eyes as he let his teeth scrape against the sensitive head.  
Placing the blade against the testicles as a warning, he started to jack Orlando off in a quick speed with his other hand, still keeping the semi-purple head in his mouth, forcing it to an erection. Orlando held back a frustrated sob. His body betrayed him, he felt the need to come but he didn’t want to.  
Kenneth licked him before leaning back a bit, but his hand continued to pump the hard shaft.  
“How many guys have fucked you, Orlando?” When he got no answer, he squeezed the shaft so hard that Orlando cried out in pain. “Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me.”  
“None… I haven’t fucked with any guys!”  
Kenneth tilted his head to the side, “I find that very hard to believe. Such a pretty young thing like yourself… That no man has ever simply bent you over and fucked your brains out really is beyond me. But I’m glad that I’m to be the first one to enter you, it really is an honour. I wonder how tight you are…”  
With that, his hand stopped pumping Orlando’s dick. He smeared a bit of the pre-come over his fingers then let the digits slowly move down until they reached the small hole. The index finger worked itself in, and Kenneth smirked at the way Orlando grimaced.  
“Very tight indeed, I will have to stretch you quite a bit before I fuck you or else you will break. We can’t have that, now can we?” He chuckled a bit before leaning down over Orlando’s face. “But don’t worry, my pet. Tonight we’re just gonna get acquainted with each other.”  
With that, he kissed him, forcing his tongue into the others mouth and pressed the knife against his skin as a reminder as to not fight back. Orlando let the man kiss him, resisting the urge to throw up as Kenneth’s tongue mimicked the way the finger inside of him moved.  
The digit removed itself with a stinging pain as the hand resumed its previous task of jerking Orlando off. Kenneth leaned back to watch the wonderful display in front of him. It took a while, but finally he forced Orlando to the point where the boy writhed on the bed in ecstasy, so close to reaching climax. That’s when he stopped.  
Orlando frowned at the sudden halt and opened his eyes, which he just discovered were closed, to look at his captor. The man sat over his hips, his jeans unbuttoned and showing off his large erection. He touched himself, and seeing the wide shaft jump in response to the touches made Orlando sick all over again.  
“Like what you see, pet?” Kenneth mocked.  
He started pumping himself, and it didn’t take long before he was ready to explode. Leaning down a bit he aligned his dick with Orlando’s, and grabbing them both in his large hands he started to pump them both. Gasping at the sensation of skin touching skin, Orlando couldn’t help but to buck up to get more of it. Kenneth grunted as his hips jerked back and forth, increasing the speed as he and Orlando fucked his hand.  
Orlando came first, his face scrunching up in a grimace as he forced himself to keep quiet as he spurted all over himself. Kenneth wasn’t late to join him, moving up slightly so that his seed landed on the other’s face.  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”  
He let his fingers stroke Orlando’s face, gathering the semen as he did so. He placed the digits in front of Orlando’s mouth, watching expectantly. When Orlando only looked disgusted and had no intention to do what Kenneth had in mind, the man simply had to remind him of the knife again.  
Orlando cautionly raised his head and stuck his tongue out to lick at one of the fingers. The sticky liquid was bitter and salty and he didn’t like it one bit, but as soon as he leaned away the man showed the fingers in his mouth, forcing him to clean them off.  
“You’ve made quite a mess; I can’t leave you dirty like that.”  
He gathered as much of his and Orlando’s semen on his fingers and forced the younger man to lick them clean, over and over again until most of it was gone or dried to his skin.  
Kenneth leaned down and kissed him before getting off the bed, tucking himself back into his jeans and buttoning them as he left the room.  
Orlando looked up to watch himself in the mirror and before he knew what happened he burst out in frustrated tears.

 

tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t even remember falling asleep. One minute he was crying, trying to rip his hands through he cuffs, almost dislocating both of his arms in the attempts, the next minute he opened his dry, itching eyes after a long sleep. His shoulder, where Kenneth had cut him, had been bandaged and, although Orlando didn’t know it, cleaned with a disinfectant. It took a moment for him to come to the realisation that his hands weren’t cuffed anymore. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his bright red wrists, checking around him to see if his watch was nearby; it was disturbing to not know whether it was day or night. He stood up on shaky legs, only then noticing a chain from the foot-end of the bed attached to his left ankle. Testing the length of it, he moved towards the door but only barely made it to the sink. The dirty walls were clear of mirrors, probably so that he wouldn’t be able to break it and use a sharp piece as a weapon. He also noticed that there was a shower about three meters away from the sink; he hadn’t seen it on his first scan of the room as it was in the very corner, and the light bulb didn’t offer much light. He wouldn’t be able to reach it with the damned chain on his leg though, and he snorted with dismay as Kenneth probably intended to wash him himself.  
He backed a few steps to stand before the toilet and relieve himself. He glanced at the old sink as he was doing his business; there was a bar of soap, toilet paper, toothbrush and toothpaste lying on it with a small towel hanging from a blunt hook made of rubber on the side. He flushed the toilet and winced at the loud sound, sure that the noise would echo throughout the building. He washed his hands, face and body with the cold water, still feeling dried semen on him and wanting to be clean, then proceeded to brush his teeth and tongue; almost throwing up in his eagerness to get the disgusting taste from his mouth. Once he finished he observed the toothbrush, judging its ability to act as a weapon. With any luck, he probably could poke Kenneth in the eye with it. With a frustrated sigh he placed it back onto the sink and then turned to look for his clothes as his body started to freeze.  
They were nowhere to be seen though. He went down on his knees to look under the bed, but failed to find a single piece of cloth. Although he did find his wrist watch!  
He pulled it eagerly to him and watched the time as he put it loosely around his sore wrist. Two thirty pm. He should have been somewhere over the Atlantic by now. He wondered how long it would take his family and friends before they realised he was missing.  
His body shuddered and he looked at the bed. The mattress was old but hard and unforgiving on his quite tender back (it still ached every now and then after the time he broke it, and it needed to be kept warm), the sheets had dried spots on them and the pillow smelled funny. But hanging over the other end, almost ready to fall down to the floor, was a blanket!  
He wrapped it around himself. It was old, smelly and itchy beyond belief, but he needed to keep warm. He ignored the thought that it gave him the feeling of being sheltered and safe, it was so childish. He looked up at the ceiling towards the mirror above the bed. Perhaps if he could break it…  
Removing the blanket for now, he stood on the bed, jumping to try and reach it, but the ceiling was higher than he’d had thought. He let out a frustrated growl as he sat down, the blanked once again wrapped around him, which made him look like a sulking child.  
He startled when he heard the door open and watched wearily as Kenneth entered, unconsciously wrapping the blanket closer around him.  
“Good morning, pet. Did you sleep well?”  
Orlando didn’t reply, he focused all his willpower on keeping a steady eye-contact, not daring to betray his real emotions.  
“I thought you might be a little hungry, so I brought you something to eat.”  
If it was more sperm, he’d rather starve.  
Kenneth held up a small plastic plate with pieces of red apples and Orlando’s stomach made loud noises, betraying Orlando’s ignored hunger with its own selfish need to be fed. Kenneth knew what he wanted the young actor to do, but it would take time to get there. So for now he had to settle with standing before the young man and hold out a piece of apple in front of him. Orlando reached out a hand to take it, but Kenneth pulled it away.  
“Eat from my hands, pet.”  
Orlando’s cheeks were flushed with indignity; he wasn’t some damn animal!  
“Then I won’t eat at all”, he said grumpily.  
Kenneth shrugged and proceeded to eat the piece himself, keeping his eyes locked on Orlando’s the entire time. He raised another apple piece to his mouth, holding it there before eating it. All the while seeing how Orlando fought with himself. He took up another piece and smirked.  
“Just so you know, I don’t plan on giving you anymore food today”, he said as a-matter-of-factly as he bit down on the fruit.  
Orlando clenched his jaws. He was hungry, he needed food in order to keep up energy to keep himself warm and to think of a way out of here, but he didn’t want to eat from someone’s hand like an animal! He watched Kenneth eat another piece before making up his mind. He closed his eyes as he muttered, “Fine.”  
“Fine, what?”  
“Fine, I’ll eat it.”  
He looked up at Kenneth’s face and saw that he waited for something more. He gritted his teeth as he growled the next words, “Please, may I have some apples?”  
“Master.”  
“…Master.”  
“Good boy.”  
Kenneth held out a piece in front of him. Orlando leaned forward to take it into his mouth, his lips touching fat fingers that followed the fruit inside for a moment before he could eat the fruit. Another piece; again with the finger in the mouth. The finger stayed longer and longer each time, and finally Kenneth demanded him to lick it. Orlando swallowed what was left of his pride and let his tongue swirl around the digit before it moved out and he could chew on the apple. However this time the finger lingered on his lips, stroking them with his own saliva before slowly sliding off the chin.  
Kenneth placed the next piece of apple inside his own mouth. He leaned down towards Orlando who scrunched his nose at what he intended to do. But he was still hungry and he tried to think of something else as their lips met and Kenneth made him reach out his tongue to play with his in order to reach the fruit.  
This went on for another two or three pieces, then Kenneth’s mouth remained on his own while he chewed. Once he’d swallowed, Kenneth kissed him aggressively, forcing his mouth open as he pushed Orlando down on the bed. The empty plate fell to the floor as Kenneth held the younger man down under him. His tongue entered Orlando’s mouth and Orlando bit down hard.  
Kenneth let out a roar of pain and anger and took a firm grip around the other’s neck, cutting off the air supply.  
“You fuckin’ bitch!”  
His grip grew tighter and Orlando spasmed on the bed, his hands trying desperately to get a hold on the bigger man’s and make him loosen the grip on his throat. As his vision began to darken, Kenneth finally loosened up and he took several fast breaths, hardly getting any air into his lungs before going into a coughing fit.  
“Do that again and I will fuckin’ kill you! Slowly and very painfully, you hear that?!”  
Orlando was too busy trying to breathe to respond verbally, so he just nodded his head. He had never been so afraid; he didn’t want to die here!  
Kenneth turned him around so that he laid on his stomach but made sure to have a strong grip on the back of Orlando’s neck. The boy needed punishment! He lifted his other hand high and let it fall hard to the bare ass cheeks. Orlando let out a yelp of surprise. Kenneth continued to spank him, harder and harder until the cheeks were redder than the apples he had fed him.  
Orlando bit his lips to keep from crying out from pain. It was so fucking humiliating!  
Kenneth leaned down over his captive until his mouth was by Orlando’s ear.  
“Next time I’ll bring the whip with me”, he growled as he licked Orlando’s ear.  
He smacked the sensitive cheeks a last time, gripping the firm globes in his hands before taking the plate and left the room.  
Orlando slid down from the bed onto the cold floor, which numbed his butt as he had another coughing fit. He moved up again to lie down on the bed and covered the blanket over him as he curled into a fetal position to keep his warmth, hoping someone would notice he was missing soon…

 

Kenneth didn’t return more that day. Orlando didn’t know what to feel. He was glad that he didn’t have to spend time with the insane man, but being held captive in the dimly lit room with no one but your own reflection was driving him mad. He just sat on his bed, with the blanket trying to keep him warm, staring at his watch, seeing the minutes pass by while unconsciously rocking slightly back and forth. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he laid down on the bed and forced himself to sleep.

***

The following day was starting just the same. Orlando did his morning business and sat on the bed, waiting – hoping – for food. Kenneth arrived about an hour later, carrying pieces of apples on a plate. But he didn’t say anything. Orlando really didn’t mind. Kenneth held out a piece of the fruit and Orlando quickly accepted it, hoping that if he was fast enough that the finger wouldn’t join it inside his mouth.  
“If you don’t eat like I want you to, I will punish you.”  
He showed Orlando the small riding crop he had stuck in the back of his pants to strengthen his threat. Orlando didn’t try to rebel after that.  
Eating from his hands led once again to eating from his mouth, which in turn led to kisses and groping. Orlando closed his eyes and tried to let his mind flee as he let Kenneth do what he wanted to do. The mouth and hands seemed to be all over him; his thighs, crotch, hips, chest, mouth, stubbled chin and cheeks. Orlando laid there like a ragdoll, not responding to anything. Kenneth gave him a last kiss and then left the room – and it all turned black.  
Orlando blinked several times, as if to make sure that he didn’t have his eyes closed. The bastard had turned off the lights!

 

tbc...


End file.
